Magnetic nanoparticles have been used in medical fields such as MRIs, drug delivery systems, and magnetic hyperthermia. Magnetic nanoparticles are also used in thrombus treatment to break/destroy thrombus plaque in blood vessels and are activated using a strong magnetic field, such as one generated by an MRI. However, MRIs are expensive devices and the magnetic field generated by an MRI can cause the magnetic nanoparticles to damage the healthy tissue.